


I've Waited a Hundred Years

by islesme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots and lots of fluff, other characters might appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islesme/pseuds/islesme
Summary: A series of very fluffy one-shots about Carlisle and Earnest Cullen.





	I've Waited a Hundred Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I haven't written anything in about ten years, so please forgive me if this is a bit sloppy. I've wanted to get back into writing for awhile and figured now's a good time!  
> I love Carlisle and Esme, as well as their Life & Death counterparts, so I thought I'd give this a shot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Earnest walked slowly down the hall towards Carlisle's study and, despite knowing he didn't need to, knocked softly on the door frame.

"Hey," he said, smiling at his husband as he signed a few documents.

Carlisle looked up and smiled back, "Hello."

"Did you still want to see Peter Pan with me tonight?"

Earnest was currently working at the local elementary school and the students were putting on a production of Peter Pan. He knew Carlisle would say yes, but he also knew his husband was typically pretty busy and didn't want him to fall behind on any work.

"Of course." Carlisle nodded, "It's been awhile since we saw a good play."

Earnest chuckled and walked over to Carlisle's desk, sitting on the edge of it. That's when he noticed what he was wearing.

"Is that my sweater?"

Carlisle looked down awkwardly, then looked back up at Earnest, "Yes. Sorry, yours are just much softer than any of mine." He paused for a moment, "Should I take it off?"

Earnest bit back a grin, "Well, I certainly wouldn't stop you," he joked, "but no, you don't have to."

Carlisle chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes, moving a few papers on his desk.

"Ya know, if you'd like, the next time I go shopping I can buy you some sweaters like mine." He grinned and pulled at the baggy sleeve, "One's that are actually your size."

Carlisle smiled but didn't respond, trying instead to distract himself by playing with one of his pens.

"You okay?" Earnest asked, raising one of his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, "It's just..."

"Just what?"

Carlisle sighed quietly, and leaned back in his chair, setting the pen back down on his desk.

"I like wearing your sweaters because they..." He paused, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Because?" Earnest encouraged him, nudging his leg softly with his own.

"Because they're... always warm, like you." He began playing with a thread on his pants, not wanting to make eye contact, "And they... smell like you."

It was silent for a few minutes, before Carlisle finally looked up at Earnest. He was relieved to see a soft smile on his husband's face.

"You're a real sap, ya know that?" he said, leaning over a bit and grabbing Carlisle's face softly.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips softly against Carlisle's.

Carlisle smiled, kissing him back, "I love you, too," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. My plan is to upload more chapters as a series of very fluffy one-shots about these too because I really enjoyed writing for them!
> 
> Hope ya liked it!  
> \- Emmett
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ islesme.tumblr.com !  
> (this story is also on my fanfiction.net account, @ islandesme)


End file.
